Just Checking
by AlexWolfGirl
Summary: Sensei has cancelled training for tonight and Leo decides to go topside. He runs into Karai and, of course, they engage in combat. Soon enough, these adversaries will get closer than thought. Who knew flirting with the enemy could be so invigorating?


Just Checking

The night air was just perfect. That's all I could call it. Perfect. It was around ten-thirty as there weren't a lot of vehicles out on the streets. Most people are at home with their families at this time, and as much as I would like to be with mine, April had recently advanced to the next level of her ninja training; and Sensei rewarded her efforts by informing that we wouldn't have training tonight or tomorrow. Mikey was a little too eager to skip training, and I didn't want to be around when Raph finally snapped and attacked my party-loving brother.

I was currently sitting on top of one of the cooling systems on the roof of the old fortune cookie factory. I've always like the way that the city looked from here. Most of the other buildings are taller, and the twinkle of the occasional window light made the scene even more breathtaking. I wouldn't expect anything less. It's called 'the city that never sleeps' for a reason.

It's not the only thing that never sleeps apparently.

Just as the thought passed through my mind, I sensed another presence on the roof with me.

And not just anyone's presence.

As an involuntary action, I was quick to grab my katana and turn towards the possible threat. My eyes scanned the rooftop until they rested on a tall, slim figure standing on top of one of the cooling systems of the aged structure. With the moonlight's angle, I could only make out a silhouette of the figure. I didn't need anything more to know who it was.

"Congratulations, you almost actually snuck up on me" I retorted to my opponent.

"Who says I didn't sneak up on you?" she threw back, placing a hand on her hip.

"What do you want, Karai?" I finally questioned, preparing for an attack. I watched as she did a front flip off of the makeshift platform and heard the familiar crunch of gravel.

"Do I always need a reason? Maybe I wanted to just drop by" she replied.

"Yeah, well excuse me for not believing you" I commented, shocked by the venom that was almost dripping in my voice. Karai seemed surprised too, judging by the way she quirked an eyebrow at me. Then again, she could just be doing that devious smirk she does whenever she's getting ready to fight someone. It would be a lot easier to tell if she didn't have that faceplate on; of course, she'd probably take it off in the next minute or so to continue talking.

Honestly, why wear that thing if you're just going to keep taking it off every time you speak?

As my thoughts continued to jumble around inside my head, Karai apparently left her current post and appeared just a few feet away from me, the gravel crunching under padded feet.

"C'mon" she finally said as she unsheathed a long, sharpened blade.

"Let's have some fun."

She was quick to swing the sharp metal in my direction, but I dodged it in time for it to only slightly sever a small end of my mask. She repeated this attack a few more times, only to come up empty-handed as I averted every one. I was determined to remain on the defense as long as possible. After yet another sweep of the swift weapon, I leapt off of the platform I was standing on and landed on the edge of the next building over.

There was this gleam of some kind that suddenly appeared in Karai's eye, and she soon leapt to the building across the street and to the next one over, putting her across the street from me. My brow furrowed in confusion and slight curiosity as to what the kunoichi had planned.

"How about a race?" she yelled from the rooftop. My eyes widened slightly at the proposal.

"What?" I asked, curious as to what purpose something as juvenile as a race would accomplish.

"A race! First one to the TCRI building wins!" she replied, removing her faceplate to do so. Told ya.

"I don't think this is a good idea! It's not something ninjas do! What would it even accomplish?" I questioned. I was doing my best to show Karai that I wasn't a toy or a practice dummy at her disposal. I was a highly-trained martial artist with the wisdom of a great ninja master.

"Oh, come on! What are you, scared?"

Oh no she didn't. A smirk formed along my lips as I fixed my stance.

"Fine!" I retorted. "On three!"

"Three!" she yelled before darting off into the night. I stumbled for a brief moment before I began my pursuit.

"Hey! No fair! What happened to one and two?" I called out to her as I caught up to her.

"Fair?" she chuckled, "Do you even know me?" Can't argue with that logic. Despite my frustration with Karai's unwillingness to play fair, I focused on the task at hand – kicking her sorry shell in his race.

The next ten minutes was occupied with heavy breathing and occasional grunts as the race continued. At one point I had to swing on an electric cable in order to avoid falling off of the roof. It's a good thing Donnie didn't come with me. He would've had a heart attack if he saw me do that.

Soon enough, the TCRI building appeared, signaling that our race was drawing to close. Adrenaline shot through my system as I suddenly picked up the pace, a feeling of overwhelming joy growing inside of my chest. I could sense a small bit of sorrow in my joy, but was quick to push it away. Karai was gaining fast, her silhouette showing off the grace she insisted on putting in her fighting style.

Closer and closer, we neared the building that would determine who would leave victorious. My heart was pounding and my legs felt like lead. My breathing had kicked into over drive and my thoughts were going a million miles an hour.

And I absolutely loved it.

I saw Karai heading for a building very close to the TCRI building, and figured that was the finish line. I flipped off of the platform I had occupied and landed a few feet away from a makeshift stair exit. Karai was closing in as I scrambled to the bricked structure. Without thinking, I slammed my hand against the side of it and beamed.

"Ha! I win!" I gloated, giving a very good impersonation of Mikey. For the next few seconds, we were both silenced by lungs that hungered for oxygen. I panted and placed one hand on my kneepad as I wiped the sweat off of my brow. God, I love this adrenaline rush. I never knew that racing to such an extent could be so invigorating!

"Not…bad…" Karai commented between heavy breaths. I looked up to see her smirk in that malicious way as she suddenly straightened her posture. I stood up too, my chest still heaving for breath. I noticed something appear in Karai's hand and started to worry. Why do I have to feeling I can hear an "I told you so" coming soon?

The sound of metal filled the air as the end of a metal chain appeared in Karai's grip. Before I could react, she threw the chain in a lasso and successfully caught it on my wrist. Crap! I yanked at the chain as hard as I could, but my tired muscles refused to work at their normal speed or strength. Karai was quick to lasso my other wrist and tie them together. Okay, I'm officially freaked out now.

I pulled against the chains again, and this time to my surprise, Karai let go. Although my wrists were still bound together, I attempted an attack. I did not expect the ninja star that was quick to catch the chain and pin it to the staircase entrance. Crap!

Two more ninja stars were thrown, slicing through the air without so much as a whisper of wind. My hands were now pinned above my head and I knew I was toast. Sure, I could get loose, but not before Karai could make her move.

"Karai! What is this?!" I screamed, fighting to loosen the newfound restraints. Karai was calm as she walked up to me, a smile plastered on her face and a strange glint in her eye. Soon enough, she was standing right in front of me. My breath staggered as my muscles screamed with exhaustion. It was becoming more difficult to struggle with my energy depleting. My eyes widened as Karai drew closer to me. I watched her every move in horror, waiting for a blade to appear or for her to throw a punch.

Nothing happened. Nothing at all. She just stood there, smiling misheviously at me as if this was some sick game of cat and mouse.

"Wh-what are you doing?" I managed to push past my lips, straining to keep the calmness in my tone. Karai was now getting uncomfortably close, so close in fact that I could hear her still unsteady breathing. She moved her arms and rested her hands on either side of my head. I swallowed the lump that was forming in my throat and my knees buckled from the close contact. Her face was hovering only inches in front of mine now.

"K-Karai?" I managed to whisper. I shivered, her breath tingling my skin. You know how when something happens to you and your brain can't even register that it's happening until after it's over? That's kind of how I can explain what happened next. My body felt like it was still running. My heart was racing, my breath was unsteady, and my legs felt like lead. My thoughts went from a million a minute to complete nothing at what happened.

I felt her press her lips against my own. I couldn't move, couldn't even think. My eyes widened at the sudden gesture. I could hear my heartbeat racing in my ear as she pulled away, the pressure still lingering on my lips. I must have looked like a fish out of water with how wide my eyes were, judging by the smirk Karai flashed at me. I had to say something. Anything!

"Wh-Wha?"

Pathetic. Absolutely pathetic.

"Just checking" she responded to my ridiculous attempt to question her actions. Before I could question her further, Karai ran to the edge of the roof and leapt off, landing gracefully on the roof of the next building. I watched as she left, my eyes locked on her form until she had completely disappeared.

I slumped against the wall of the structure, my body finally relaxing after being so tense. Without thinking, I licked my lips, savoring the taste that could only be described as Karai. It was a strange mix of apricots and some kind of spice. She was wearing lip gloss. Fruity, it tasted like.

…What am I saying?! I groaned out loud at the thoughts passing through my head and my head slumped down. I pulled at the chains again.

"She could've at least let me loose."


End file.
